


Together We'll Make The World Burn

by OneTriesToWrite



Series: 150 words [10]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, F/F, demi tag bumilangit 200 fic sebelum 2020, no seriously please don't question me what this is I just felt like writing them, this is like so random idek, whoah even the author has no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Cantika wants them to pay, and she's not alone.
Relationships: Nani/Cantika
Series: 150 words [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548703
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Together We'll Make The World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Just.... Just read it and don't question me anything...

"You sure you want to do this?" Cantika broke the deafening silence.

"Yes," Nani answered without even missing a beat. She glanced at the back seat, where the guns and explosives were. Cantika sighed, she felt a warm touch on her thigh.

"Hey," Nani said, "You're not alone." She smiled. "I'm here with you."

That was all Cantika needed to hear.

There they were, standing side by side, in front of the house where Cantika grew up, guns and explosives in hands. 

"We might not make it out alive," Cantika whispered. "I know," Nani answered, loading bullets into the chamber.

"They're already waiting for us," Cantika whispered again.

"I can tell."

"Why are you helping me?" the question Cantika had been dying to ask.

"Because," Nani sighed, cocking her revolver, "I want to make those bastards pay for what they've done to you."

That night, blood spilled in Subandi resident. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to make a proper fic out of this but then I remember I can't write things w/ proper plot whatsoever so uh.... Idk.


End file.
